Certain mobile networks may support particular communication protocols that allow for faster data transmission when compared to other protocols. For example, HSDPA (High-Speed Downlink Packet Access), or evolved HSDPA+, enabled mobile devices may realize higher data rates and capacity when compared to devices enabled to communicate via legacy WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access). Such devices, however, may require relatively complex and expensive hardware architectures in order to realize faster data transmission.